1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel class of trihydric alcohol derivates containing ether and/or ester functions, which possess high herbicidal and fungicidal activity.
2 Description of the Prior Art
A search of the prior art indicates the herbicidal and fungicidal trihydric alcohol derivatives within the scope of this invention to be novel.